


Devils Don't Fly

by Arya_Nyx



Series: Musical Fanfiction [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya_Nyx/pseuds/Arya_Nyx
Summary: Tomco fluff/ angst one-shot based on the song Devils Don't Fly by Natalia Kills.I'm taking OTP and song requests for more! See notes at the end for more info!





	Devils Don't Fly

“Marco! Visitor for you honey!”  
Marco paused the karate video he had been watching, “be there in a minute, mom!”  
“Now would be good,” the worry in his mother’s voice is what got Marco to his feet, whipping his bedroom door open and running down the stairs.  
Marco had been expecting monsters, maybe even King River asking to move in for a while again, but what he found was worse. Through the open doorway, he could see a red winged demon carrying a wooden plank on his shoulders with chains falling toward a massive hole in the ground with fire shooting from it. The monster seemed to take a heavy breath and then coughed, a flaming envelope flying from its throat and landing at Marco’s feet. Then the demon flapped its wings and descended into the earth before the hole in the ground snapped shut like it had never been there.  
Marco picked up the letter, “weird, doesn’t Tom know that Star is back in Mewni for some royal something or other?”  
“I don’t know, dear, but you should ask your friend not to burn the grass, it makes your father upset.” Then she disappeared into the kitchen.  
The letter was still on fire in one corner, but didn’t seem to be burning away. Marco flipped the envelope over, and on the front in scrawled handwriting, it said, 

“To: Marco Diaz  
From: Tom Lucitor  
You’re Invited!”

Walking back up the stairs to his bedroom, Marco ripped the letter open and flinched as sparks spurted from the opening. Inside was a folded piece of paper that had more of the same lettering from the envelope.

“You’re Invited to the Blood Moon Ball as a plus one to Prince Tom Lucitor. This will be a semi-formal event, so please dress accordingly. A carriage will be sent to chauffeur you when the time comes. I look forward to your attendance,  
Tom.”

Marco found the invitation to be strange, but somehow exciting. He threw the envelope and letter onto his dresser and tried to decide what semi-formal meant in the underworld.

 

“Maarrrcooooooo!” A sing song voice drifted from the portal at the foot of his bed, and the Star Butterfly was tumbling onto his bed with him, all grins and glitter as usual.  
Marco screeched in a very undignified way that, if asked about said screech later, he would never admit to. “Star! What are you doing here? I thought you had official meetings and things to go to.”  
“Well yyeeeaaaahhh, but this is way more important then some stuffy meeting with the magic high council! You’re going to the blood moon ball!”  
Marco glanced quickly to the still-burning invitation he had set in a microwave safe bowl on his dresser and then back to his best friend, “who told you that?”  
“Well, Buff Frog told Katrina, who told Kelly when she helped me babysit last week who told Pony Head when they were at the new bounce lounge, who told me yesterday when we were running away from Romulus!”  
“Bu- wait, how did Buff Frog know?”  
“I don’t know! But we need to get you ready, why are you in bed in the middle of the afternoon?”  
Star was practically screaming, standing on the end of his bed and looking down at him. Marco rolled out of bed and pulled a pair of sweatpants on over the boxers he had been sleeping in. His previous lack of pants hadn’t seem to bother Star, but he thought it was best if he at least had clothes on.  
“Okay, okay,” he started as Star flopped down, bouncing on the end of the bed and grinning wickedly at him, “I was just taking a nap. If I’m gonna be up all night, I need to have some sleep first.”  
Star stared at him for a moment like she didn’t understand the meaning of a need for sleep, then jumped up, dragging Marco to the bathroom where she spent the next two hours making sure his hair was perfect. He had just finished tying the the strings of his sugar skull mask around the back of his head when he heard his mother’s voice from downstairs.  
“Marco, your… visitor is here again!”  
Marco walked down the stairs, Star hot on his heels. The same flying, red demon that had spat the invitation at him was there, but this time, a fiery hole had opened in his living room. “I guess Tom got my message about the grass.”  
“Have fun!” Star pushed him into the carriage before he could step in himself, “but not too much fun,” she winked suggestively, “tell Tom I said hi!”  
The doors closed and the carriage lurched down as Marco blushed furiously and glared at his best friend.

 

The descent wasn’t long, and Marco wondered if the demon driving had his own set of dimensional scissors, or if Tom was controlling it. Before he could come up with a suitable answer to his own question, the carriage stopped and the door flew open. An earth song was playing throughout what could only be described as a cavern, and underworld creatures where swaying, most out of time with the music. Marco tried to focus on the lyrics, but it was a song he didn’t recognize. 

“You know devils don’t fly, so don’t expect me not to fall,  
Devils don’t fly, but God we almost had it all…”

“Ahem,” Marco startled and looked to his left to see Tom standing there, his cheeks pink in the firelight, and hand outstretched to Marco.  
Marco took the hand offered and stepped down from the floating carriage, “thank you,” he smiled awkwardly and couldn’t help but notice how nice Tom looked in the light of dying souls.  
“Welcome to the ah, to the Blood Moon Ball.” Tom’s breath caught in his throat as Marco smiled, and he wished he could hold his hand forever, “Marco I-”  
“Star says hi!” Marco couldn’t think of anything else to say as Star’s last words ran through his mind and his face flushed red.  
“Oh, uh, cool.”  
“Yeah, she-” Marco didn’t want to tell Tom that Star had helped him get ready. Then he might think that the only reason Marco came was because Star had wanted him to, “She said hi.”  
Tom dropped marco’s hand and turned a little so he wasn’t facing him directly, “cool.” Then he took a breath and started the tour, “well, um. We have plenty of food and drinks,” he gestured to a large, buffet style table with what seemed like hundreds of foods and punch bowls scattered across its surface, “I would avoid the yellow juice on the end if I were you though, I don’t know if it’s safe for humans.” Now that Tom thought about it, what was there that humans _could_ have? Several scenarios ran through his head where Marco decided to try food from the table and it had some horrible side effect, each worst than the last.  
Tom had a very concentrated look on his face and Marco grinned at the demon prince as he seemed to be think hard about something. Marco couldn’t help but laugh, and Tom gave him a surprised look, “how about I just avoid the food for tonight?”  
Tom nodded, seeming to relax a bit, “good plan.”  
Marco spent the next while meeting all sorts of underworld creatures and following Tom around the cavern. Eventually, he lost track of Tom and started wandering on his own. He found an empty corner and stood, trying to identify the same earth song that had been playing every few songs since he had arrived. It started over and Marco listened to the lyrics, wondering if Tom had picked the music.

“I heard the angels call again, I threw myself a party,  
Chardonnay and Oxy, I stopped the screams inside my head,  
I remember when you had me, floating high like Sid and Nancy…”

It wasn’t long before he was cornered by a few creatures. Marco wasn’t sure what species they were, but they were definitely female and had taken a significant liking to him.  
“What cologne are you wearing?” a short, green one asked in a gruff voice, “it smells like human.”  
Marco gulped, he didn’t know if that was a good or a bad thing, so he forced a laugh and tried to play it up like it wasn’t just because he is a human, “it’s called Ser Humano. I found it a while back in a little shop in another dimension.”  
“Oh my gosh, what dimension?” A tall, purple girl with hair sprouting from all over her body leaned down to sniff him, “I love it!”  
“I, uh, I don’t remember what dimension it was really,” He laughed uncomfortably, but the strange girls didn’t seem to notice his awkwardness, and pushed closer to him. He looked up, catching sight of Tom who was standing a few meters away staring at him and frowning a little. He tried to motion him over, hoping to be saved, but Tom just sighed and turned away.  
It was another ten or fifteen minutes before Marco could break free from the creatures and he immediately tried to find Tom. He found him, sitting sullenly in a thone near the back of the cavern. He didn’t seem to notice Marco approaching, but watched as couples danced across the floor under a large sky-light. The earth song was playing and Marco stopped, distracted by the chorus of the song he had heard all night.

“Devils don't fly, But God we almost had it all  
But I got chains and you got wings  
You know that life ain't fair sometimes  
Devils don't fly, But I try...”

Marco shook his head and continued toward the lonely looking boy. “Hey Tom,” Marco poked Tom’s cheek to get his attention and Tom all but jumped out of his chair.  
“Marco!” he looked around behind the small human, and then settled his gaze on the masked face in front of him, ‘where’s your entourage?”  
“My wha- oh! Those girls? They were just-”  
“Yeah, uh huh. I’m gonna go refill a punch bowl or whatever. I’m sure you can find some girl to dance with you if you want.”  
Tom was halfway across the dance-floor before Marco started after him. He caught the pink-haired demon prince at the edge of the group of swaying underworld creatures, grabbing his sleeve and pulling him back, “Tom!’  
Tom burst into flames and his eyes glowed red, “what, Marco? What do you want?”  
Before Marco could ask Tom what was wrong, a deep, red light pooled around them and everyone else quickly shuffled out of the way. Marco froze, hand still holding Tom’s sleeve and stared at him. Tom looked like he wanted to curl into a corner and cry, but Marco could tell the room of underworld creatures was expecting something from them. The earth song started again, and Marco felt like he could sing it word for word by now.  
“May I have this dance?” Tom slowly looked down at Marco, who was smiling slightly, and holding his hand out, much the same way Tom had when Marco had arrived.  
“Uh,” Tom glanced around at the room full of people who were staring at them, “yeah.” he took the human’s hand and stepped forward.  
Marco seemed surprised by Tom’s response, but quickly moved into position. He looked up at Tom, who stared back down at him, and hoped the strange, red light would cover the blush blooming across his cheeks. “I don’t actually know how to dance, it just felt like the right thing to do.”  
Without missing a beat, Tom began leading them in a slow circle, very contrary to the beat of the song that drifted down from above.

“And it's not the answer but I can't carry on,  
I give my best smile, my last dime,  
But I'm always getting wrong,  
It's not 'cause I'm young or from a broken home,  
Maybe I just fight 'cause I don't know where I belong,

You know devils don't fly, So don't expect me not to fall,  
Devils don't fly, But God we almost had it all,  
But I got chains and you got wings,  
You know that life ain't fair sometimes,  
Devils don't fly, But I try,

Angels were never meant to fall, And you were the loveliest of all,  
If I thought God could fix it, I'd pray for your forgiveness,  
But I've been cast down, thrown out,  
When I crossed to the other side,  
No devils don't fly!”

Tom seemed to be focusing on the song as they danced, his steps matching up over time, and mouthing the words. By the time the chorus ended for the second or third time, and he made eye contact with Marco, mouthing the words ‘but I try,’ Marco understood what was going on. He thought back over the night since he had gotten there. He had started the night by bringing up Star, Tom’s ex as well as Marco’s ex crush, as everyone seemed to know. Then he had wandered off on his own, getting cornered by a group of girls and laughing with them, if awkwardly, for the better part of an hour, and then, although he didn’t know how it was his fault, he seemed to have gotten the two of them singled out in front of everyone when Tom looked like he had wanted nothing more than to be left alone.  
“I’m sorry,” Marco looked up at the taller boy, “I haven’t been a very good plus one tonight. I’ve spent more time with other people than I have with you, and I’m not sure how, but I guess I upset you too.”  
Tom continued to lead the dance as the song played again, and everyone else in the room continued to watch as they danced in the red moonlight. “No,” his face softened, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten upset, and I should have stayed with you. I was trying so hard to make this a good night, that I neglected you. Then I saw you with those girls and you looked like you were having fun, so I figured I’d leave you to it.”  
“I wasn’t having fun with those girls, I was trying to get away from them.”  
Tom looked stunned, “but they were pretty seriously flirting with you, I thought you were interested in one of them.”  
Marco shook his head and blushed, “they’re not really… not really my type.”  
“Oh, uh, Yeah.” His face fell and he seemed less into the conversation, “I guess a you wouldn’t be theirs if they knew you were human either.”  
“Wait, what? Tom, no. I’m not against monsters or demons or, honestly, I don’t actually know what they are.”  
Tom laughed at that, then looked back down at Marco, “then what are you against?”  
Marco wasn’t sure how to respond without making things more awkward than they already were. He didn’t want to say he wasn’t into them because they are girls, because then Tom might think he was trying to hit on him. But then again, he was kind of trying to hit on him. Marco looked up at Tom’s confused, and slightly amused face, and before he knew it, he was pushing up onto his tiptoes, stopping their dance in its tracks and kissing Tom. Marco was kissing Tom on the lips in front of probably a hundred other people before he realized what he was doing. He pulled back, opening his eyes and staring at Tom, who looked just about as surprised as Marco felt.  
“I-I’m sorry, I-” Then Tom's lips were on his again, and Marco melted into the kiss wrapping his arms around Tom’s neck. They stood like that, they’re lips connected, for a few more minutes before the crowd around them started cheering. The rest of the night was a whirl of congratulations and excitable creatures, but this time, Tom never let go of Marco’s hand.  
When It was time for Marco to go home, Tom climbed into the carriage with him and as the doors shut behind them, he kissed his new boyfriend softly on the lips. They sat in silence, holding hands for a few minutes and Marco wondered if Tom had told the demon thing above them to take the long way home. Then something occurred to him, “hey Tom?”  
“Hmm?” Tom lifted his head from where it was resting on the top of Marco’s and looked at him.  
“What was with that song that kept playing all night? The one that said devils don’t fly.”  
Tom blushed a bit, “I guess it was my way of expressing myself. The song is basically about a person that really isn’t good enough for the one they love. They are the devil and the person they love is the angel.”  
Marco blushed, but only said, “you know you actually _can_ fly right?”  
“That’s not the point, Marco!”  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Marco leaned against Tom, resting his head on the demon prince’s shoulder and smiling. Tom did the same, resting his head on Marco’s and sighing into his hair. “Hey Tom?”  
He didn’t move this time, “yeah?”  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to start writing OTP one-shots based on songs. I had one friend give me a song, and another give me an OTP for this one. I had never heard the song, and the guy that suggested the song had to ask who Tom and Marco were lol! But moral of the story, I am taking OTP and song requests. If I don't know the OTP, or haven't seen the show/read the book/ etc, I won't write it. I will let you know though!


End file.
